Spirited Away2: Sen's turn
by LiaFifthRavenclaw
Summary: please R&R takes place twenty years after chihiro went to the spirit world.
1. chapter one

"Sen wake up. Its time for you to go to school now. " Chihiro said as she pulled the sheets off of her daughter. Sen shivered and curled into a ball.  
  
" I SAID GET UP! " Chihiro shouted as she poured a bucket of water on Sen's head.  
  
" AHHH!!! COLD!!!!! " Sen shouted as she jumped up. She glared at her mom and watched her fold her blankets. Sen picked up her uniform and put it on. Chihiro brushed Sen's hair and tied it back with a sparkly red hair tie.  
  
" I put your breakfast downstairs on the kitchen table and your school bag is by the door. Well, what are you waiting for? Go! You're going to be late !" Chihiro said. Sen hugged her mother and ran out the door. On the table there was a snack bar. She picked it up and stuffed it in her mouth. She then grabbed her school bag and slipped on her shoes. She started to walk down the road towards school. After a while she saw her school. The bell didn't ring yet and the students were still out side. Some playing and running around while others were rushing to finish assignments that should have been done the previous night. Sen sat down on the steps of the school and waited for the bell to ring. She watched the other children play and talk. She quickly began to wish she had at least one friend. Soon enough the school bell sounded and the students rushed inside. Sen stayed behind and sat with her head in her arms. There was a soft tinkle of bells and a slight breeze as if someone brushed pass her. Sen looked up.  
  
" Hello? Is anybody there? " She called out. No one answered. A large gray cloud was approaching. It soon covered the whole sky. Small raindrops started to pour down on Sen. She quickly picked up her books and ran inside. She shook her head and water from her hair covered the floor. Sen rung out her shirt as an attempt to dry herself. She then started down the hall to her classroom. She looked through the window on the door of her classroom. Her teacher already started the class and was writing something on the board. Sen, as quietly and quickly as she could, opened the door. She tried to sprint to her seat but her shoes were still wet from the rain and she fell flat on her back. There were a few sniggers from her classmates as she stood up rubbing her back. Sen worriedly glanced at her teacher. She still had her back turned and was still writing something on the board. Sen thought that her teacher still didn't notice her and sat down in her seat.  
  
" Do you know the punishment for being late in my class Sen? " The teacher asked. She still was busy writing something on the board. Sen stood up.  
  
" Y-yes Mrs.Higurashi. " Sen said. The teacher finally stopped writing on the board and turned to face Sen.  
  
" Then please tell me what it is. I seem to have forgotten. " Mrs.Higurashi said. Sen took a deep breath.  
  
" Those who are late must serve detention and loose all recess privileges until he or she gains the trust from his or her teacher and fellow class mates to show up to class on time and to not delay class again. " Sen replied in one breath. Sen stood quite still as her teacher approached her.  
  
" Very good...sit down and take out your math book. We need some volunteers to go up to the board and complete some of the problems I have written up on the board. How about you Yuki, seeing that this is so amusing to you. " Mrs.Higurashi said. The boy Mrs.Higurashi was addressing stopped laughing almost immediately. He had steel gray eyes and medium length black hair. He shook his head.  
  
" No? Are you sure? Well then, how about you Lia? " Mrs.Higurashi said. A small girl with brown hair tied in two pigtails and green eyes walked up to the board. She picked up a piece of chalk and examined the problems. The question was tough but Lia answered it rather quickly.  
  
" Very good! Now how about giving someone else a try.... " Mrs.Higurashi said. But Sen didn't hear whom she called on. She was to busy gazing out the window. It was as dark as it could get during the day and the rain was coming down as hard as hail and it sounded like it too. It was a while until Sen noticed that there was a boy standing out side under a tree. He was looking back at Sen with eyes as dark as the sky. He was wearing a long black coat and had a dark blue shirt on with black and gray pants. He also had long black hair that was plastered to his coat and forehead from the rain. Sen couldn't help but stare at him. There was something otherworldly about him....  
  
heh...sorry for making this short...it would have been longer but the file was to large and it made me break the first chap up...oh well...please review!!! I need advice on the story! Correct me if i misspell things please! (DUDE WHATS WRONG WITH MY STORY? When ever i try to make quotation marks they come out all messed up like some squiggly lines and a box?) 


	2. chapter two

" Sen...Sen...SEN!!! " Sen jumped and looked around to see who was calling her name. It was Mrs.Higurashi.  
  
" Yes Mrs.Higurashi? " Sen asked. Mrs.Higurashi stared at her over the rims of her glasses.  
  
" Seeing that class has ended I thought we could start your detention. I want you to write 'I will never be late again' on the board until you've covered the whole thing. And no writing in big letters or else I will make you start over. Write it as if you were writing it in your notebook. "  
  
" Yes ma'am.... " Sen reluctantly walked up to the board and began to write. About Half an hour later Sen was about a quarter done.  
  
"I have to go take care of something. I trust that I can leave you here for at least ten minutes on your own?" Mrs.Higurashi said.  
  
" Yes, of course ma'am. " Sen said. Mrs.Higurashi picked up her files and left the room. When Sen was sure that she was at least down the hall the sat down next to the chalkboard. For minute or two she just sat there massaging her hand. She then reached into her bag and pulled out an apple. She began to eat as she examined the board. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
" Shouldn't you be working on your sentences? " Someone asked. Sen nearly chocked on her apple. She stood up and bowed very low.  
  
" Yes ma'am I'm very sorry. I- " But it wasn't Mrs.Higurashi. It was the boy she saw standing out in the rain. Up close he looked only a few years older than Sen.  
  
" Who are you? " Sen asked. The boy smiled.  
  
" Who am I? Who are you? " The boy asked.  
  
" I'm Sen. "  
  
" Are you sure about that? " Sen opened her mouth to answer. But quickly shut it. The boy smirked.  
  
" Don't worry...I'm not really sure who I am either...but everyone calls me Hotaru .... Look, the reason I'm here is I'm looking for someone. And I think that you know her.... Her name is Chihiro. Know her? " Sen paused for a moment thinking.  
  
" Oh, yes I know a Chihiro. That's my mothers name. " Sen responded.  
  
" You must take me to her at once. " Hotaru said.  
  
" But what about my detention? I can't just leave! " Sen said. Hotaru rolled his eyes.  
  
" Don't worry, " He snapped his fingers, " She's at home sleeping. When she wakes up she wont remember giving you detention or anything about today. " Sen didn't question him. She grabbed her books and the both of them quickly left the school. It was still pouring out side. Sen ran down the road with Hotaru close by her side. It only took them five minutes to reach Sen's house. Sen and Hotaru rushed inside. They were soaking wet. Then Hotaru snapped his fingers again and all of a sudden they were dry as a bone.  
  
" Thank you, " Sen said. Hotaru nodded, " Mom! I'm home! " Sen said.  
  
" Welcome home from school honey! Oh! Who's this? " Chihiro asked when she saw Hotaru.  
  
" Are you Chihiro? The human who once lived and worked at the Bath house for the spirits? " Hotaru asked. Chihiro's expression quickly became very cold.  
  
" Who are you? What do you want? " She asked rather coldly. Hotaru was surprised by the tone in her voice.  
  
" Forgive me.... " He said bowing, " I am Hotaru...I work for Yubaba at the bath house. She requested for me to come and retrieve you. Some things wrong and for some reason she feels that you can help. " Hotaru said.  
  
" There is no such thing as a bath house for the spirits and never was! Now leave before I make you. " Chihiro exclaimed.  
  
" Hmm, if there was never a bath house for the spirits or you have never been...I wonder where you got the name for your daughter.... For wasn't it the name Yubaba gave you when you worked for her? " Hotaru said. Chihiro was fuming.  
  
" I SAID OUT! " Chihiro exclaimed. She shoved him out the door with great force and slammed it. Chihiro leaned against the door and covered her face with her hands.  
  
" Mom? " Sen said as she reached out her hand to put on her moms shoulder.  
  
" Go up to your room now! " Chihiro said through her hands. Sen reluctantly went up stairs to her room. She sat on her windowsill and looked for Hotaru. He was standing in front of her house looking up at Sen. Sen gave a small wave. Hotaru looked down at his feet. Then Sen made the mistake of blinking and he was gone. 


End file.
